


One Shots

by ShallowGenePool



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Betting on your team-mates lovelife, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Loki has a good heart, M/M, Minor Fix-it Ficlet, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Overprotective Thor, Secret Relationship, Thor Is a Good Bro, Tony Being Tony, What If - AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShallowGenePool/pseuds/ShallowGenePool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place to put any of my Stoki fluff one shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thor May Know Best?

**Author's Note:**

> Avengers - Not Mine.
> 
> Because I needed some Stoki fluff in my life, and these little plot bunny got in there somehow. Still procrastinating most efficiently on my big fic..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because when big brother says you need to have a chat, sometimes it pays to listen.

Loki knows as soon as he sets down that he isn't going to like the conversation he's going to have with his brother. Call it intuition, call it knowing the infuriating man for the last thousand years.

"Loki, my brother!" At this Loki doesn't even try and stop the eye roll from coming.

"You called, I came, now what is the issue Thor?" Loki snaps.

Thor looks thoughtful for a moment.  "I have been speaking with father lately and he is concerned."

 _Your father, not mine._.

"As you know, you are now getting to an age where you should be thinking of settling down, marriage, having children and so forth.."

_What?_

"What??" And Loki knows his mouth is gaping at this. " _You_ are older than I am! I hardly see a ring on _Jane's_ finger!"

Thor scowls slightly, it's not for want of him trying, Jane just keeps putting it off.

"I am _Aesir,_  and _you_ as you constantly remind me are of _Jotnar_ and _Vanir_ stock." He sounds a little smug as he says it too. _Absolute git!_

"Thank you _brother_ for reminding me." Loki seethes quietly but this just makes Thor smile.

"And so." He continues as if Loki has said nothing. "I have made it my quest to find you a suitable partner with which you can settle down, get married.."

"No. Just no." Loki even shakes his head in the negative, to give a visual cue just in case the words aren't sinking into Thor's thick skull.

" _Must_ you be difficult about this?" Thor even adds a put upon inflection to his voice as well.

_Oh for.._

"Fine.. Well, Victor has his own country.." Loki begins.

The look of disapproval says it all. "He is also infatuated with _the Lady Susan_ , and I do not think you would want to be in a relationship where you would have to wear another's face _all_ your days."

Thor actually has a valid point there, plus the fact that he isn't that fond of shape-shifting constantly into a female form, not when the male one can do everything but actually _birth_ the child.

_Thank you Jotun heritage._

"Namor also.."

"Namor is _also_ infatuated with Lady Susan."

_Point._

"No, you need someone.. Dependable."

Well there goes the majority of _his_ acquaintances, and he looks over to Thor not even hiding the scowl on his face.

"Mm yes, dependable, reliable.. loyal, someone you know will be there for you no matter what." Loki knows this is sounding suspiciously like one of Thor's friends is being put into the frame here.

"And you have thought on whom this might be?" Loki can admit his interest has been piqued.

_Which poor soul have you put into the firing line, brother dear?_

"He would need to be strong. Able to handle your _moods_."

_Well, at least we appear to be on the same page with regards to gender. And.._

"What do you mean my moods?!" Affront is clearly written over Loki's face at this, the mildly screeching tone backs it up quite well.

"You must admit you are difficult at times, the man would need the patience of a saint." Thor gives a chuckle. It has also narrowed down the list of possible suitors to a mere handful.

"I also know of your penchant for blonds." He even has the nerve to grin.

"Warren Worthington was a mistake, a stupid _stupid_ mistake, one of which I will not make again.. Thinking he could try and push me into doing things in a _public restroom_ of all places!" Because the little snot _Peter Parker_ walked in on Warren trying to push Loki into a bathroom stall and had to try and play the shining knight. It's not as if Loki was some fair damsel!

"Yes brother, I _know_. You want your first time to be _special_." And the absolute _arse_  has the gall to chuckle.

"We aren't all _whores_ , Thor Odinson. Some of us prefer to wait until they find the right person and not spread their wild oats over a field as large as possible." Loki makes sure to add as much venom to his tone as possible.

"Which is why I have arranged for you to go on a date with someone I feel would be perfect for you." Loki locks eyes with his brother.

_Strong, dependable, loyal.. Blond.. Is known for.._

"Oh _hels_ no!" It doesn't take a genius to know which poor sod is being set up here. "Do you really think Barnes is going to appreciate you whoring out his _'friend'_ to me of all people?" Loki is even proud of himself for doing the air quotations at the right time as well.

"I have told you before brother, James and Steven are as brothers, like you and I"

_As if that's the most obvious thing._

Besides, Barnes is very touchy-feely with Rogers. "James was the one who suggested the idea in fact, he is also dating that female pilot friend of his. Carly?"

"You mean _Carol._ Danvers. Blonde haired and blue eyed. Can't tell me that not some kind of issue. If Rogers had ovaries, I am sure Barnes would ditch her in an instant." Loki tries to not put in too much emotion.

"I believe the Captain's tastes run elsewhere even if this were the case." Thor states in a knowing tone.

Loki just arches a brow in response. "And you _think_ I am.."

"No Loki, I _know_ you are."

Since Manhattan, and Loki being exiled to Midgard.. _Earth_ for the next hundred years, things have gotten a little better, Loki has even worked with the Avengers on a few occasions to sort out trouble, though _officially_ he has declared himself neutral.

"If this is some ploy to make me join your merry band of idiots.." Loki scowls as he says it.

"Nay brother, but even you must be aware of how the good Captain acts around you."

_Come to think of it, not really._

Loki thinks back to the last few interactions they have had.

 

 _The Brooklyn Bridge incident_ , Loki saving quite a few children from Dr. Octopus, because who in their right mind goes out of their way to endanger _children!_ Loki noted that Rogers had such an intent look on his face as Loki shepherded those children to safety.

 _Washington D.C._ , Loki throwing up a shield strong enough to protect the Avengers from serious injury, Loki however, was hit by stray shrapnel from the weapons fire and needed to spend three weeks laid up in one of his safe-houses, with only Thor for company. _The hells of it all._ At least the shield held until reinforcements arrived and they all got out safely. The good Captain came looking for Loki after he was hale to thank him personally.

 _Wakanda_. Psychotic mercenaries trying to butcher innocent villagers to get hold of some strange metal? _Pish! Easily sorted._ Again the Captain coming up to Loki and shaking his hand, giving it a squeeze too for good measure. _Sokovia_. A few weeks helping with the rebuilding effort after Victor decided to try and invade. _Had nothing better to do of course._ The Captain slinging an arm around Loki's shoulder and saying how much his efforts were appreciated.

 _Dublin_. Rescuing Barnes and Wilson from a Hellfire Club interrogation and beating. _Stupidly named organisation._ Rogers first hugging the stuffing out of Barnes, then Wilson, and then throwing his arms around Loki and murmuring thank you in his ear. _Budapest_. Barton and Loki trapped in a building under a few tons of rubble. _They make them strong on Jotunheim. Hardly anything._ The Captain, first to greet them once Loki teleported Barton straight to the Avengers facility. The Captain forsaking all propriety and holding Loki tightly and stating he had never been so worried.

 

As he said, _perfectly neutral_ in all of this. However, Loki wonders if Thor may have a slight idea of what he is talking about. _For once._

"Well?" There is mirth in Thor's tone.

"You may _possibly_ have a bit of a point."

"There's also the sketchbooks." Again with the grin.

"The what-now?" Seriously, Loki's eyebrow is going to take permanent residence in his hair-line.

And then Thor is handing over a sketch of Loki, though Loki is pretty sure that he would have remembered the Captain being there with pencil and paper. Seeing as how it is Loki. In the Avengers communal shower. Naked.

_Very accurate drawing too.._ _Well, that explains a little of the blushing the Capt.. **Steven** has been doing lately._

"There are at least another three or four books filled with your image as well, admittedly not of this nature." Thor chuckles.

"And what pray tell do you suppose I do about it?" Loki enquires.

"You could meet him at six o'clock this evening at _Machiavelli._ Apparently Steven made the booking months ago once he found out about your liking for Italian food and this place in particular. The fact it is a mere three blocks from your apartment is another matter." Loki ponders if he can kill and bury Thor's body without anyone finding out, the man cannot keep a secret it seems.

_It would be a shame to waste the table though.._

"And why did he not ask me himself?" It's a valid point, the man is supposed to be brave.

"He tried apparently, but you seemed to be under the impression he was on about a team night out or some-such. He was most disheartened."

 _Oh. Oh!_ Loki allows his eyes to widen just a touch. _I did wonder why he went that interesting shade of red while asking about going out for a meal and drinks._

Loki ponders for a moment, weighing up the pros and cons as always before coming to a decision.

"I suppose I could do worse." He states noncommittally.

_But you could never do any better._

"Then it is agreed, you shall meet Steven this evening." Thor beams at Loki. An eye roll and a slight smirk are Loki's only response.

Once his brother leaves, Loki occupies his time with taking a shower _and not thinking about that sketch on the coffee-table_ , getting dressed in some well-tailored Midgardian garb and then sitting back and kicking his heels for the next forty-five minutes before he has to leave to meet Steven. To take his mind off of things, he absentmindedly hacks into Thor's Facebook account, _because who in their right mind uses their birthday as a password these days.._ and spies on the goings on with Thor's friends.

_Tony (Billionaire Playboy Genius Philanthropist) Stark \- Is it okay to use elephant tranquilliser on a super-soldier having a panic attack? - With  Steve G Rogers 25 minutes ago. - Liked by Clint (Caw Caw) Barton, James Rhodes, and Bruce Banner PhD_

_Natasha Romanoff \- Tony stop being an ass-hat, Steve's just a bit excited. 20 minutes ago._

_Tony (Billionaire Playboy Genius Philanthropist) Stark \- All gonna end in tears, he's only after popping Stevie's cherry.. 18 minutes ago._

_Steve G Rogers \- Shut up Tony, and stop putting stuff about me on here! 17 minutes ago._

_Thor Odinson \- Anthony Stark, you dare impugn my brothers honour? 8 minutes ago._

Loki sighs and logs out of the account. _Looks like the grown-ups over at the Avengers mansion are acting their ages._ He slips his overcoat over the deep green suit he picked out earlier, a scarf of a complimentary colour conjured in his hand and wrapped around his neck. Thankfully the weather is decent for the time of year if a little chilled, he _may_ possibly have his brother to thank for that.

As he makes his way out of the building, Loki does feel a little apprehensive, maybe he is making a huge mistake. Taking a steadying breath, he pictures his most favourite Italian bistro and disappears through the tear in front of him. As he steps out the other side, thankfully in a disused alley on the other side of the street, he sees his companion for the evening has already arrived, currently propping up the bar with what looks to be a club soda in his hand.

Loki takes a moment to just gaze upon the good Captain, whose eyes dart about him every now and then, looking for what exactly? As Loki gets closer to the building, Steven appears to see him out of the corner of his eye and his gaze focuses _entirely_ on Loki, a beautiful smile breaking out on his face as Loki steps over the threshold and into the bistro.

"You made it." Steven's smile if anything gets a little brighter, and he reaches out to run his hand down Loki's arm to catch his hand for just a moment.

"Of course."

 

**Fin.**


	2. Wrong Turning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It pays to be polite when meeting new people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The AU one where Loki never attacked.

To say it was yet another average day in the life of Steven Grant Rogers would be quite accurate. Wakes up, has breakfast (six shredded wheat, two rounds of toast, and a quart of OJ), heads off for a relaxing fifteen mile run, then goes back home for a shower (exactly five minutes long) before heading to the local Library to use this new fangled contraption called the Internet.

_'No Tony, I am not having a computer in my home, the government use them to spy on people.'_

_'You work for the government..'_

_'Exactly.'_

So yes, off to the Library. And Steve's day had been going so well too. As such it was typical that one of the local super-villains decides to throw a twenty four inch wrench into the workings of Steve's life and attacks New York.

_Can't they pick somewhere else? Geez!_

So there he is minding his own business in mid-Manhattan, effortlessly decapitating Doom-bots by the score, which _to be fair_ is usual day at the office really. Only to near drop his shield when a new player descends in the distance from what looked to be a hole in the sky.

_What the heck!_

For a moment, Steve brings his shield back up, his brain thankfully going on auto-pilot to deflect the force lightning being aimed his way by a Doom-bot. And it's only when a throat is cleared that Steve peeks over the top of his shield to gaze into two of the greenest eyes he has ever seen.

Steve almost drops his shield when he gets a proper look at this guy, because _wow.._ It's like someone reached into Steve's brain and took all the naughtiest fantasies he's ever had (about five to be fair) and then wrapped them up in a six foot two package complete with some seriously odd looking armour.

"Umm.." Steve says intelligently. "Can I help you?"

Green-Eyes perks up a little at this, as if not many people pay attention to him, and Steve knows exactly how that feels.

"Oh yes, if you would." And here the guy begins to get a flush on those _oh so perfect_ cheekbones that make you want to reach for a sketchbook, and that appears to be able to turn Steve's insides to jello.

_Oh boy._

"Yes?" Because its only fair to offer assistance, and Steve's a gentleman after all.

Green-Eyes looks sheepish now. "I appear to have lost my way a little. A friend asked me to meet him here as he needed a spot of help." And the newcomer gives Steve a small smile.

_Oh geez, he has dimples! Gah!_

Steve tries his best to resist the urge to close the gap between them and offer a consoling and friendly hug that may or may not last for an extended period of time.

_Because seriously the guy looks like he needs it._

"Oh, umm.. It's not really safe here right now. I'm kinda in the middle of something. What was your friends name, maybe we can find him later?" Steve states earnestly.

"Oh could you? That is most kind of you. I am sure I will never hear the end of it from Victor for this though." And Green-Eyes pouts a little, because some friends _always_ give you hassle.

_But wait.._

"Err.. Did you say Victor? As in _Doom_?" Steve eyebrows rise dangerously on his forehead, because this is not good at _all_. And besides, this guy came through a tear in space, it's hardly likely to be a Victor _Smith_ now is it?

"Well yes. Sorry I am new here, and don't know many people." At this Green-Eyes begins to fiddle awkwardly with the vambrace on his right wrist, looking highly uncomfortable.

Part of him just wants to reach out and hold this admittedly beautiful man and tell him it will be _all right_ , but he needs to set Green-Eyes straight on a few things.  Steve's just about to launch into his pre-prepared speech on the perils of associating with super-villains when the air takes on a tang and that can only mean that Thor has arrived on the scene and is about to run amok _yet again_ through the streets of Manhattan like a two hundred and twenty pound toddler with an over-sized rattle.

"Loki!" Steve winces at the loudness of that booming voice. "What are you doing here, brother?" And the tone sounds somewhat annoyed.

It is but a moment before Thor lands, making a few new cracks in the asphalt as he does so.

_Gonna have to pay for that! Thunderfeet!_

Then he's marching over to Steve and Green-Eyes with a look of determination on his face.

"Thor this is.." Steve begins.

"My _brother_ , yes. Loki, father told you that you were to stay on Asgard. How did you get here?"

Green-Ey.. _Loki_ gives Thor what can only be described as a death glare, and it's a pretty good one too. Steve used to use that one all the time on Bucky every time he acted like an _ass-hat._

_Which was quite often._

Yes, it's a look that the brothers appear to use quite often with each other, and this one looks to have been sharpened on the whetstone of centuries.

"My apologies,  _Midgardian_. For failing to introduce myself properly." And he backs up a little. "For I am Loki of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose."

"Say what now?" Steve asks and Thor appears to be holding in a snort of laughter.

"Really Loki? Could you not have come up with something new after all these years?" The tone is teasing and apparently the easiest way to rile Loki up as he stomps a foot.

"I do what I want Thor!" And he begins to turn away.

"Loki, wait. _Brother!_ " And Thor grabs Loki by the arm and hauls him backwards easily.

Loki give a huff. "I got a little lost looking for my friend Victor." Again Steve boggles at this as this is _Doom_ being talked about, but then _Thor_ doesn't know this..

"Uh Loki, Doom isn't someone you should class as a friend.." Steve states helpfully.

This time Thor's eyebrows take a vacation into his hair-line and Steve can't help but wonder if that is the default response to someone saying _Victor_ is a friend.

"Loki!" And Loki now shoots Steve a poisonous look, which he does not like being on the end of. _Not at all._ Steve much prefers the shy smiles and coy glances he was getting a few minutes ago.

_His blushes are adorable too._

"Well, you never introduce me to your friends, brother. And Sif and the Warriors Three do not count, solely because we met them at the same time.. nine hundred years ago!" And those green eyes narrow a little.

Thor lets out a sigh. It's the sigh used by older brothers everywhere, throughout time and space when faced with a younger sibling whilst in the company of their friends.

"Fine. Steven, this is my brother, Loki." At this Loki mutters _'of Asgard'_ under his breath. But still favours Steve with another of those little smiles.

"And Loki, this is Steven, a fine shield-brother of mine. He helps me protect _Midgard_ from people such as _Victor_." And the last word is said with much disdain.

"It's real good to meet you Loki."  Then Steve swaps his shield over to his other arm so he can shake Loki's hand. And it's as their hands meet, Steve is sure it feels like he's been hit with a charge off of Mjolnir. From the look in Loki's eyes, he seems to have felt it too.

_Yikes!_

"Oh. A pleasure I am sure." Loki all but purrs, and Steve is treated to both dimples again and a sparkle glimmers in those green eyes.  Steve feels a flush begin to colour his ears and cheekbones at this.

"Ahem."  Steve smiles at Loki, not wanting to let go just yet, because Loki's hand is soft and feels _just right_ in Steve's. "Ahem!" And it's then they both look over to Thor, Steve somewhat guiltily as he still hasn't let go of Loki's hand.

_But he hasn't either so.._

"What?" Loki's tone sharp and bordering on mutinous at having their moment disturbed. Steve's just more polite about it and stays quiet.

"Whilst I am gladdened by the sight of you, my brother. We are in the midst of a glorious battle.." Thor has the put-upon tone just right, and it has the desired effect of Loki dropping Steve's hand, and it is sheer force of will that stops Steve from grabbing it right back.

"Oh fine." At which point he looks over his shoulder at the newest line of Doom-bots coming their way.

For a moment, Steve can see those cogs in Loki's mind whirring for a moment as he makes a decision, first looking at Thor, then at the Doom-bots and turning away, looking a little sad, before finally settling on Steve. He nibbles his bottom lip for a moment and then waves his hand is a complex motion before standing there with his arms crossed.

"Well, now that's sorted." Loki turns to looks at Steve, and Steve can't help the look of confusion on his face.

_Sorted?_

He looks over Loki's shoulder.

_Woah._

All the Doom-bots have gone. Well not _totally_ gone. All that's left are a few smouldering piles of ash and a lot of green fabric.

"Wow." Steve gazes at Loki, admiration shining in his eyes, at which Loki takes a couple of steps, bringing himself closer to Steve.

Only for Thor to step in between then like the six foot four over-protective big brother that he is, throwing an arm over Loki's shoulder. "Ah, how I have missed your tricks, brother. So handy."

"Seriously.. Tricks? That was _a-mazing!_ " Steve enthuses and Loki grants Steve with a beaming smile for this, shaking himself loose of Thor's hold.

"Truly, Steven?" Loki asks lowly.

"Yeah, that was fantastic. You should stay a while and help out, you'd be _more_ than welcome." Steve gushes a little.

"Steven, I do not think.." Thor states.

"That's your issue Thor, you do _not_ think." Loki finishes, and Steve chuckles lightly.

"But _father_ will not let you stay here Loki, you know how _mother_ gets when you are away from home." Steve can't help but be annoyed by the slightly smug tone.

"He would if you asked him.." And there's some challenge in that voice.

"And why would I?" He looks first to Loki and then gazes at Steve, a crinkle appearing in those big blond brows of his, as if he is trying to work something out.

"I am sure associating with a positive role model would be _good_ for me Thor, you know how father gets when I find myself in a spot of bother.." Steve doesn't need the serum enhancements to realise that Thor is getting played here, but he's prepared to go along with it, especially if it means spending more time with Thor's little brother.

Thor let's out a huff. From the looks of things, this round has gone to Loki and Thor will most likely be popping home to let their parents know that he and his brother will be stopping on Earth for a spell. Steve allows a smile to bloom on his face.

"I will leave it to you to let friend-Anthony know my brother will be moving into the mansion, Steven." Again with that smug tone. It makes Steve wish he could lift Mjolnir and drop it on Thor's foot repeatedly at times like this.

_Ass._

"Great." Steve mutters, and as if summoned by some of Loki's magic, he sees the outline of Iron Man in the distance.

_Tony is going to give me nothing but crap over this. And when he finds out that I am interested in this guy.._

"Fear not, Steven." Loki states, looping his arm with Steve and favouring him with a quirk of the lips. "I see this as being the start of something truly exceptional."

And with a smile like that, who is Steve to argue?

 

**Fin.**


	3. The Honeypot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Steve decides certain lines should not be crossed. The same can be said of super soldiers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one where Steve puts his foot down.

"And I said no!"  Steve's jaw takes on a determined set.

"But Steve, it's a time-honoured way of gaining information. An old-timer like you should appreciate that!"  Tony looks at him like this is a perfectly reasonable idea, but Steve can feel the bile rising in his stomach at the mere thought.

"Having someone prostitute themselves to gain information is _not_ an acceptable method. I never liked or agreed with it when I helped out with S.H.I.E.L.D., and I sure as heck am not going to change my mind now with _my_ team." He shoots Tony a somewhat poisonous look. "Besides, who would you get to even do such a thing?"

"Heh."  Tony chuckles.  "Well, normally, I would say Nat." At this both Steve and Nat both make an affronted noise, Steve because it's a typical _Tony_ suggestion, and Nat, Steve thinks to himself, because she has tried to leave that part of her life behind since S.H.I.E.L.D. fell and she's trying to purely be an Avenger these days.

"Normally.." Nat starts.

"Well yeah, these days you have a boyfriend that turns into a green rage monster that can kick my ass, so that rules you out." He even has the nerve to give a smirk in her direction. Nat for her part heaves a small sigh and shares a soft look with Bruce, who gives a small quirk of the lips in reply. Steve himself gives them a small grin, happy that that have found one another and are doing their best to make this work.

 _Ass-hat_ _show-offs not withstanding._

"So, you don't even have anyone that could do such a mission, so why are we even considering it." As always Sam seems to be the voice of reason.

Tony looks to consider for a moment, and Steve knows, just _knows_ he's not going to let this just drop.

"Well, technically." And Tony shoots a look about the room.

"Just get to your point, Tony." Rhodey states, finally losing his patience.

"Loki." Tony smirks.

At this, Steve looks to his left where Loki has been sat quietly, playing on Steve's Stark-phone and probably hacking into something, _somewhere_ and causing some minor mischief.  The man looks up, those expressive green eyes looking first to Steve and softening a little, before looking over in Tony's direction and narrowing.

"Yes?" There's a challenging edge to that tone.  Steve knows if he looks across to Thor, there will be a telling tightening of the mans shoulders and a long suffering sigh waiting to come out. The demi-god has had first-hand experience of dealing with Loki after all.

"No. I mean we send in Loki." Tony grins.

"What?" Steve knows his face shows his confusion plainly.

"Yeah, ok.  The plan is..  He goes in, slips on a vagina, seduces the bad guy, gets the data and gets out. Simple."

The room goes deathly silent.

"What the nine hells do you mean _slip on a vagina_?" From Loki starts it all, and then all hell starts to break loose.

"Absolutely not." "This is an outrage, my brother will not be treated in such a manner." "Bohze moy." "The heck.."

The noise if anything is getting louder and none are listening to any of the others. Steve sighs heavily before getting to his feet, at times it's like dealing with a bunch of five year olds and occasionally you have to play parent. Without further ado, he sticks two fingers in his mouth and whistles loudly, the effect thankfully is instantaneous and the room again goes quiet.

"Thank you." Steve states, and waits for them all to resume their seats while he remains standing. "And Tony.. The answer is still no."

"What..why? He _owes_ us." Tony states in a put upon tone.

"Excuse me, but whatever I may have done, I most certainly did _not_ agree to prostitute myself in any way, shape or form." The sheer level of affront clear in every word. Steve can help but agree.

"Still no, Tony." As he sits down, Steve swiftly grabs for Loki's hand beneath the table and gives it a slight squeeze. There is no way in heck Loki is being sent out to do anything of the sort.

For starters, whilst most see the illusions and think that it must be a simple matter of Loki waving his hand and transforming into another, they are simply that, illusions.  A glamour that if tested would fade to nothing. No, as Loki confided in Steve months ago, to transform from one form to another is an act of actually breaking bones, stretching muscles, contorting sinew, essentially re-moulding the form into another. In short, the act is extremely painful and not something Loki has ever had any inclination to go through willingly.

"But he could.."

"NO!" Steve feels his temper fray a little.

"Steven, I suppose if it could get us the.." Steve shoots Loki a look before anything more is said.

"Loki.." He looks to Loki, trying to will him to understand without saying it that this is _not_ a line Steve is prepared to cross, the Avengers have to have some ethics. _There's also the fact.._

"What was it you said about Nat? Why you couldn't send her on this mission." Steve smirks a little and tightens his grip on Loki's hand beneath the table. Again he hears an annoyed huff from Nat at the suggestion, and he feels Loki trying to pull his hand away without it seeming obvious to any of the others in the room.

"Steven, no.." Loki's eyes narrow at Steve.

"Loki.. yes." He smiles fondly.

"Eh.. I said we can't send her as her rage monster boyfriend would kick my ass." Tony gives his best put upon sigh. "That can't be an issue with _tall dark and bat-shit crazy_ , I mean who would want _him_?" He gives a chuckle.

"Watch your tone, Man of Iron." Thor states in a low but threatening way.

"So, as long as this person has a partner, one that can kick your ass, it rules them out, that's essentially what you are saying, right Stark?" Steve asks lightly, refusing to rise to the juvenile comment.

"Steven, we agreed.." Loki whispers.

If anything, it just makes Steve want to shout it from the rooftops, he's tired of hiding this part of himself, he's proud of what he has, of what _they_ have.

"How about a fiancé? One that is sorely tempted right now to kick your ass for suggesting his other half be whored out on a mission, one that has kicked your ass before and has no problems with doing it again." He doesn't even bother to look in Tony' direction, his focus completely on Loki. "One that, in case you were in any doubt, is a super soldier _and_ your team leader."

Again the room is as quiet as a grave. Steve refuses to break eye contact with Loki, because he knows if he does, Loki may just run. Not because he doesn't want to be with Steve, but for how the others may react to this news.

"What-the-actual-fuck Steve?" Tony, eloquent as always.

"Oh shit.." Sam. "Geez.." Bruce. "Brother.. _My Brothers!_ " Thor. "Damn it!" Clint. "Ha.. You owe me twenty, Barton." Nat..

_Wait.. what?_

"Huh?" Steve breaks eye contact for a moment, Loki also looking over in Nat's direction.

The redhead grins knowingly. "I am a spy you know. I had a running bet with Clint over which of you would 'fess up to being in a relationship, he was so sure _Tricks_ would be the one to blow your cover."

Steve smiles a little at the new persona Loki has somehow acquired in the last year and a half helping the Avengers. It also helps with the fact that his new outfit looks more like something Steve himself would wear and nothing like the Asgardian garb that Thor still wears into battle, and that Loki himself wore when he was fighting against them.

"I said it would be _you_ , Steve." Nat continues. "You've been puffed up like a peacock the last three weeks, I take it that's when he said yes?" The tone is light and teasing.

 _Puffed up?_ Maybe a touch proud and oh so happy Loki said yes but..

Steve's eyes slide back to Loki and Steve can't help but grin.

"Yeah.."

"Seriously. What the fuck?"

"Anthony." "Language." The first spoken by Loki alone. The second _in stereo_ , with Steve's tone disapproving, and Loki's exasperated. _He seriously needs to watch his mouth._ Steve's eyes flick to Wanda briefly.

"Is it the reformed bad boy thing?" Tony snarks. "If anything, I would have thought if you were gonna bend that way, you'd be grabbing your ankles for your old buddy Bucky."

Both Wanda and Nat huff at the suggestion and Steve's pretty sure one if not both rolled their eyes.

"What? Geez Tony, give it a rest. No it's _not_ a bad boy thing, and even if it _were_ , I don't think of Bucky that way, and he doesn't think of me that way either." Steve shoots Tony a warning tone to drop this line of conversation.

"Yeah, right." Tony states, his voice pitched in a condescending manner.

"Seeing as how James told me of Steven's interest and has helped run interference for the last six months, I would think it an accurate assessment of his feelings on the matter." Loki supplies helpfully.

_Best friend a guy could ask for._

"Fine. Whatever." Tony's lip juts out a little, a grown man having an honest to goodness pout. "Wait, does this mean I have to quit it with the virgin jokes?"

Steve can tell he's looking at the both of them as he asks. The fact that Thor dropped the bombshell about a nine months ago that Loki for all his years was still as _pure as the driven snow_. It had earned Thor a split lip and three weeks of slammed doors and venomous looks from Loki, it had however made Steve feel a bit better about himself for waiting for _the one_. He gives Loki a warm fond look.

_And there he is._

"Maybe after the wedding." Steve states in a matter of fact way before standing, his hand still clearly in Loki's. "C'mon Lo', I think we deserve a movie and some ice-cream after this bit of drama." And with that, he pulls Loki gently through the doorway.

"Hey, no. Wait. _Steve?_ " Tony calls.

Steve gives a sigh, and ducks his head back in the door. "What?"

"How are we going to get the information?" There's a slight look of confusion on Tony's face.

"Well, you could always borrow that little black dress of Nat's and go get it yourself.." Steve throws over his shoulder as they walk from the room.

 

**Fin.**


	4. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set 'after' the after the credits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because no Stoki fan is going to leave it there. Just a baby plot bunny that happened along the way.

Steve stands looking out at the low setting sun, all of the wonders of Wakanda laid out before him. He knows without turning the familiar footfalls of the person coming, a small smile playing on his lips as they come to rest not three feet away.

"Is he safe?" Steve asks lowly still facing that setting sun.

"Of course he's safe. You expect anything less of me?" Bucky's voice responds and Steve can almost hear the eye-roll.

Steve turns at this and gives a more genuine smile. The light in his eyes mirrored by his companion, at least they have more than just T'Challa to turn to.

"But it all went okay though? No problems in transit?" Steve can't help but worry a little and his brow crinkles a little at this.

"It went off without a hitch, he's safe and well and cared for now. I must say, your concern is admirable, _Steve_. Anyone else might feel a touch jealous." The tone of voice comes out as a scoff, and Bucky's face takes on an impish look.

"Okay, now that's just _weird_. Especially you calling me Steve. Can you.. You know.." And Steve gestures with his hand from head to feet in his companion's direction with a bemused grin.

"Hmm. As you will it." And he sweeps a hand from the tip of his head, down low to his feet, a shimmering line following to reveal Loki standing in its place. "Better, _Steven_?" Those cupids bow lips quirking into a small but no less genuine smile.

Steve's face breaks into a larger matching smile. "Yeah, _much_." And he pulls Loki into his arms. "God, I missed you."

"Merely a more advanced life-form, not a god, as you constantly remind me." Loki states fondly as Steve nuzzles into his neck.

"Sh'dup." Steve mumbles into Loki's collar, giving a more contented sigh. The comforting smells of his love calming him in ways he would never have imagined.

They hold each other for a few more moments before breaking apart a little. Only for their eyes to meet and mouths to slowly and tenderly meet in a chaste but heart-felt kiss.

"Glad you changed back before we did that, or it would have just been plain weird." Steve mumbles as they brush noses, foreheads resting on each other.

"Indeed. Though I shall have to wear James' face now and then in front of the good king as he knows not of my presence here on Midgard." Loki murmurs in return.

"Mhmm." Steve mutters as they trade another kiss, this one more heated and open-mouthed. Their hands roaming a little.

As they break apart a second time, Steve feels the weight of the last few months ease a little from his shoulders.

"So, Vanaheim?" Steve queries.

"Yes. The mind-healers there are second to none. Even the vaunted _Aesir_ deign to go there when all else has failed." The last part is spoken with a touch of bitterness, the past still not forgiven or forgotten.

"But they can try and help him, yeah? At least try and get his head screwed on a little straighter, hopefully stop whatever crap HYDRA did to him being repeated?" Because he just wants his best friend to be able to live his life, even if he isn't the same Bucky that Steve grew up with.

_I will miss that guy though._

"They will do all they can. I called in all of my favours there, he is in the best hands I assure you, Steven." It's spoken low and fondly, it warms Steve's heart more than anything.

"Thanks Lo', it means a lot for you to do this for Buck." Steve states as he brushes an errant inky curl from Loki's face, tucking it behind his ear.

"I have been where James has been, you know of this. For the mind to be fractured into so many pieces and fearing it will never be whole again." His voice becomes hollow, and Steve gathers Loki fully into his arms again. "I could never stand idly by whilst another that means so much to you, your brother in all but name at that, to be suffering so."

"You are a good man, Loki. Must be the reason I fell in love with you." Again a genuine smile is shared between them.

"Hmm, I thought that was the reason you agreed to _marry_ me." Loki smirks, his eyes taking on a mischievous twinkle.

Steve gives a light snort and gives a wide smile. "That too."

Steve turns slightly, again taking in the now almost finished sunset, his arms looped around Loki's shoulders, whilst his in turn rest gently at Steve's waist. He allows himself a few moments to just feel the comforting warmth, to forget everything and everyone else around them.

"You feel it too when we are together?" Loki queries.

"Hmm. What?" They break apart a little to look into each others eyes. Soulful blue to deepest jade.

"Contentment. Completeness." Not spoken as a question this time.

Steve doesn't even need a moment to think, and gives a small nod. "Yeah, of course, all that and more."

"More?" Those lips quirk again at Steve and Steve doesn't resist the urge to meet them with his own.

"Mhmm", he mutters once they part again. Above all I feel loved, and safe."

"Yes." Loki says agreeably. " _Safe_."

 

**Fin.**


End file.
